Poppy and James together
by Moonlight1258
Summary: summary inside the story
1. random night

Summary: about James and Poppy .mostly about how they do something for which the rating is implied but in later chapters anyway enjoy. p.s my first lemon fanfic tell me how you like it please :P

James pov

He woke up to Poppy gently asking some question .In reply he just stared at her with a questioning face he then leaned over and lightly kissed her on the mouth . Her response was to grab his hair and pull him closer to her his response to that was to pull away.

"What were you asking before Poppy I wasn't listening? "James asked her quietly.

"I was not done kissing you!" Poppy complained .James smirked at her and gave her a light tap on the nose.

"Well too bad .Poppy what were you asking before you attacked me?" James teased Poppy all he got in response was a pouty just as he was about to say something Poppy asked a bit shakily

"You didn't hear me?" Poppy seemed kind of relieved about that.

"No. Why what did you ask? "James asked a bit curiously.

"Oh nothing you have to worry about Jamie." Poppy said a bit quickly .She then place a chaste kiss upon James's cheek and went to bed. Oh well, he thought, I'll interrogate her later tomorrow .He then kissed Poppy lightly on the lips and went to sleep.

Poppy pov

Oh my goddess, she thought to herself, when she realized what she had just asked James. She had just asked him when would they have sex or if they would ever has sex. All of the sudden she felt James kissing her so she grabbed his hair and pulled him closer to her ,but when she pulled him closer he pulled away from the embrace . James asked what she had she asked about earlier to attempt to distract him she yelled "I WAS NOT DONE KISSING YOU!"

James just smirked and tapped her nose and said "Well too bad .Poppy what were you asking before you attacked me?" she knew he was just teasing her but she was still mad at him for pulling away from the kiss so she just pouted .She was thinking while she pouted and realized he was wondering what she had asked him earlier .Just as he was about to say something Poppy blurted out "You didn't hear me?" sounding relieved even to her ears.

James told her "No. Why what did you ask?" he sounded just a bit curious Poppy noticed.

She quickly said "Oh nothing you have to worry about Jamie." She had gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went to bed ,but before she fell asleep she felt a light kiss on her lips she went to sleep with a smile on her face .


	2. steamy breakfast surprise

Just so you Poppy is out of character in my story because let's just say she has seven piercings other than that she is exactly the same … maybe

Poppy pov

The next morning she woke up before James, finally she thought to herself now I can surprise him with breakfast in bed she thought with satisfaction .She quickly walked into their tiny kitchen and got to work on making him breakfast .Just as she was about to put her little surprise in the eggs and bacon she heard James in her mind.

"Poppy? Where are you?" she heard him say in his mental voice.

"I'm in the kitchen I'll be up in a minute." She told him. She then quickly added her secret ingredient and walked to their room. As soon as she arrived in the room with the breakfast and placed it in his lap he stared at her strangely.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing .Just why did you make me breakfast?" he asked her with a hint of confusion coloring his face.

"Because I wanted to, is there something wrong with that?" She asked with hurt and anger coloring her voice.

"No, it's just you usually don't make me breakfast." He said with bit of fear in his voice and he quickly took a bite and his eyes got huge after tasting it.

"Does it taste okay?" She asked with uncertainty when she noticed his reaction.

"Yes, it taste fantastic what did you put in it?"

"Oh you know the usual salt, pepper, tomatoes, some of my blood, and bacon." she said nonchalantly.

James pov

When I woke up Poppy was nowhere in the room but she was still in the house I could sense that much so with my mind I reached out to her and asked her where she was. She replied that she was in the kitchen and that she would be up in a minute, wonder what she's doing in there. Then sure enough she was in their room and had a tray in her hands and placed it in his lap, James knew he was staring at her strangely, but she knew he didn't eat human food.

"What?" She asked innocently.

I replied "Nothing .Just why did you make me breakfast?"

"Because I wanted to, is there something wrong with that?" She asked me, I could hear the anger and hurt coloring her voice.

"No, it's just you usually don't me breakfast." I said with a bit of fear so to avoid further of angering her I quickly took a bite and surprised it tasted like blood.

"Does it taste okay?" She asked uncertaintly.

"Yes it taste fantastic what did you put in it?" I wonder because I usually don't like human food.

"Oh you know the usual salt, pepper, tomatoes, some of my blood, and bacon." she said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Did you say your blood?" I said just a bit angry.

"Yes." She replied meekly.

"Why in the world would you do that Poppy?" I asked just a bit angered.

"Because I wanted to surprise you with some human food that you would actually like to make you hap-" I cut her off by kissing her suddenly then she pulled me closer to her and I slowly licked her lower lip asking for entrance which she gladly granted when I started to stroke her tongue with mine I felt a piece of metal so I pulled back and stared at her.

She slowly licked her lip and asked, "What happened that made you stop kissing me!"

I looked at her and practically yelled at her, "What do you have on your tongue!"

She looked away sheepishly "Uh a piercing."

I looked at her and said in a calm voice "I knew about this ", he said pointing at her lip piercing, "but you have another piercing?"

"Uh well I actually have seven piercings all together." she said just a bit nervously.

Well I'll be he thought to himself who knew Poppy had a bad side. Then he turned to her and asked "Where are these other piercings?"

"Uh let's see I have two cartilage piercings **(top part of your ear in case you're wondering)** my lip and tongue and I'm not going to tell you where my last three piercings are, you can figure that out later."**(Not those kinds of piercings get your mind out of the gutter people but you will find out where later)**

He couldn't wait to find out where those piercings were he thought to himself with a smile. Then he returned to kissing Poppy .


	3. seduction telling

Poppy pov

I walked into my and James room and found him staring at the ceiling blindly. Deciding to take advantage of him being distracted I slinked over to him and straddle his waist. As soon as I straddle him I start kissing him, surprisingly he starts kissing me back. Soon our kiss started to get more heated, but as soon as our kiss started to get intense he pulled away. When I was off his body I just stared at him with hurt in my eyes, I could feel the tears in my eyes. He obviously noticed my eyes.

"Poppy what's the matter?" He asked with confusion in his voice.

"Nothing Jamie." I said my voice breaking.

"Poppy if you're crying then there is something wrong." He said with conviction. I wouldn't look at him so he grabbed my chin with his thumb and forefinger, and turned my face towards him.

"Poppy please tell me what's wrong. It hurts me to see you crying." He said with sadness in his voice. I burrowed my face in his chest and started sobbing.

"It's just that whenever we get into a heated kiss or start getting intimate you always pull away or push me away." I sobbed into his chest.

"Poppy look at me please." He grabbed my face and made me look at him, "I think about you like that, trust me I do, it's just that I don't want your first time to be a moment of lust."

"Excuse me who said I haven't had sex already, huh?" I asked a bit peeved he would just assume I was a virgin, even though I am.

"You aren't a virgin, Poppy?" He said a bit surprised.

I smiled a bit smugly. "I am a virgin, but still I'm peeved that you would just assume I'm one!"

"Sorry, but trust me I do want you like that, which is why as we speak I am planning your seduction." He told me smiling.

James pov

I was staring blindly at the ceiling thinking of how I was going to do this, all of the sudden I feel Poppy straddle me and she starts kissing me so automatically I kiss her back. Soon things our kiss was becoming more intense so I pulled away trust me I love her but I don't want to make love for the first time out of a moment of lust. I looked at Poppy and saw hurt in her eyes she was about to cry. Damn it I hate to see her cry.

"Poppy what's the matter." I asked even though I knew.

"Nothing Jamie." She said, but her voice cracked.

"Poppy if you're crying then something is wrong." I told her with conviction. Poppy wouldn't look at me so I gently grabbed her chin and turned her face towards me.

"Poppy please tell me what's wrong. It hurts me to see you crying." I told her, sadness lacing my voice.

"It's just that whenever we get into a heated kiss of start getting intimate you always pull away or push me away." She said sobbing into my chest.

"Poppy look at me please." I gently took her face into my hands a made her look at me, "I think about you like that trust me I do, it's just that I don't want your first time to be a moment of lust." I told her truthfully.

"Excuse me who said I haven't had sex already, huh?" She asked she sounded a bit pissed off though.

"You aren't a virgin Poppy?" I asked a bit startled at the thought.

She smirked at me and replied. "I am a virgin, but still I'm peeved that you would just assume I'm one!"

I was a bit relieved that she was a virgin, because I wanted to be her first. "Sorry, but trust me I do want you like that, which is why, as we speak I am planning your seduction." I told her smiling. I cannot wait till my plan goes into action, she'll be screaming my name in pleasure.

Hey guys I love you all and to spice things up (to me anyway) I'm going to wait till I get at least ten (10) reviews for this story. Oh and if any of you guys have read inuyasha's stupid night perhaps does good could someone give me some ideas as to where to go from where I stopped. Please and thank you and don't forget to review.


	4. getting ready for the date

James's pov

The next day I left before Poppy was even awake. I left some things for her there at the house. I was going to propose to Poppy tonight at a new fancy restraunt that is booked year round. I walked to my car and left to go get the ring from the shop I bought it at. The ring itself was beautiful it was a mixture of gold and sterling the jewel I purchased for the ring was an emerald surrounded by tiny diamonds. When I entered the jewelry store the owner immediately recognize me.

"Ah Mr. James how wonderful to see you. Would you by chance be here to pick up your beautiful and priceless ring?" the owner asked me.

"Why yes in fact I am here to pick up my beautiful ring for my beautiful girl." I answered him.

"Ah to be young and in love. Well here is your ring and I wish you luck." He told me as I walked out the door.

When I was in my car I drove over to the restraunt where I was going to take Poppy and made sure everything was I order. It was almost five 'o clock I told Poppy on the note I left her I would come pick her up at six thirty so I had a good hour to get dressed. With everything in order I left the restraunt to go to Ash's house. He had given me the key since he was visiting Mary-Lynette. After I had gotten ready I texted Poppy and made sure she was ready before I got there. She replied quickly but she also asked me why I texted her and didn't call her. I quickly texted **because I don't want to accidently give the surprise away.** With that I took off towards our house to pick her up.

Poppy's pov

When I woke up this morning I turned to my left expecting to find James there, but he wasn't there I wonder where he is. I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom I looked into the mirror and there was a post-it note there it read _Poppy go take a shower._ Hm wonder what this is about. Oh maybe he is going to join me in the shower, but no he didn't. When I grabbed my body wash which I always put on last there was another post-it note behind it, it read _Poppy go look in the closet. _Seriously what is this about?When I went to the closet all the clothes were pushed aside and right there with yet another post-it note was the most beautiful dress. It was silver and very elegant. The top part hugged my body and then at the waist then some fabric went down to just cover my butt then sheer silver fish netting went down kind of like a hoop skirt. Then when I looked down at the floor I saw two pairs of shoes one a pair of flat silver Egyptian sandals the other was a pair of four inch sliver heels with a bunch of thick intercrossing straps. I then took the post-it note and it read_ put this on with either pair of shoes._ I quickly put on the dress and picked up both pair of shoes then under the heels was another post-it note. I quickly put on the silver heels and then read the note it read _go to your vanity._ I walked over to my vanity and there on top of it was a professional make-up artist kit, on top of it was a note it read _if you want to put make up on you can be ready by six thirty. I love you James._ I put on some silver eye shadow a light blush then I put on some red lipstick with some lip gloss over it to add a sheen onto my lips. I then quickly fixed my hair, and made sure my dress was perfect. I then got a text from James.

**Hey are you ready? Love you James**

_Yes I have a question though, why are you texting me you usually call? Love you Poppy_

**Because I didn't want to ruin the surprise. I'll be there in a few. Love you James**

Hm I wonder what this surprise is, it must be big if he bought me a bunch of expensive things. Just then a knock sounded at the door and I knew it was James. I quickly went to answer it, and I found myself staring at James.


	5. THE DATE

James pov

I knocked on the door instead of walking in like usual and when I saw her, my heart stopped, she was beautiful. I quickly took her hand in mine and led her to the car and helped her in.

"Poppy you look amazing." When I told her that she started blushing.

"Thank you James you very handsome too. Now are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Not at all, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it." I told her taking her hand and giving it a kiss.

"Fine be that way." She said while smiling. We small talk every once in a while, but we were both comfortable in silence. About twenty minutes later we arrived at the restraunt. I quickly went to her side of the car and opened the door for her. I started walking her to the door of the restraunt and she was just staring at me with shock.

"James this place is really expensive." She told me as if I didn't know.

"I know that Poppy that's why I wanted to take you here, plus I know you have been wanting to eat here."

"Thank you James, I love you." She leaned up on her tiptoes to give me a kiss. I decided to make it easier on her and picked her up so she could kiss me with more ease.

"Well my beautiful lady let us go inside to eat, shall we?" I asked her giving her a peck on the lips.

"We shall my fantastic boyfriend." She then took my hand and practically dragged me into the restraunt. When we got inside the waiter at the podium looked at me then Poppy and just stared at Poppy.

"Um excuse me." I said just a bit rudely.

"Oh yes James I assume?" he asked jealously lacing his voice.

"Yes can we have our table now?"

"Of course, right this way." After he seated us and left Poppy started giggling like mad.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked her.

"The waiter I'm obviously with you and he was eyeing me."

"Yeah I know he was getting on my nerve." Then a different waiter came and immediately started eyeing Poppy. Apparently the other waiter told this one that Poppy looked hot.

"So can I get you anything to drink?" he asked looking only at Poppy.

"Um I'll have an ice tea, what about you Jamie?" Poppy said looking at me.

"I'll have a coke."

"Okay I'll be right back with those." He said giving Poppy a wink. I internally groaned I hate it when other guys look at Poppy as something to just have sex with and then leave. While I was calculating how much I could take of this guy without wanting to kill him Poppy had scooted closer to me and leaned her head on my arm.

"The guy is bothering you. Isn't he?" Poppy said smiling.

"Yes he is, if he eyes you any longer I might have to kill him." I said grinding my teeth together. She then made me look at her.

"Jamie I love you, and we're soul mates okay you don't have to be jealous." She said then she grabbed my chin and kissed me we continued kissing until the waiter came back with our drinks and cleared his throat rudely.

"Do you know what you want to eat?" he asked very rudely.

"um yes I'll have a steak medium rare." Poppy said playing with my hands under the table.

"Okay and for you?" he said glaring at me.

"I'll have the same thing except make mine rare."

"Okay I'll bring them out soon." He told us then left. As soon as he left Poppy started giggling then stopped when no one hushed her.

"Jamie where is everybody? This place is usually busy." She asked just staring at me.

"I reserved the whole restraunt for us so I could do this." I said getting on one knee and bringing out the ring I bought for her.

"Poppy I love. I've been in love with you ever since you came and started kicking all those kids for me in kindergarten. Will you do me the honor and be my wife?"

"Jamie, yes, a million times yes!" she screamed then leaned down and kissed me. I stood up and hugged her to me, then I put her down.

"Why did you put down?" she asked.

"One so I could put the ring on your finger, and two the waiter is coming with our food." I told her then gently grabbed her hand and put the ring on her right ring finger. She then scooted her chair right next to mine. The waiter came around the corner with our food and looked mad that we were sitting closer together now.

"Here your food, do you need anything else?" he said sulkily. Then Poppy looked at me and spoke up.

"Actually yes could you get us some to go boxes and brings us the chocolate lava cake to go please."

"Sure why not." A few minutes later he brought us our food and we left.


	6. AFTER the date

James pov

As soon as we were out of the restraunt I picked Poppy up and kissed her. We quickly got into the car and drove home. As soon as we were home I was in front of Poppy's door. I quickly pulled her out of the car and was kissing her passionately soon we were stumbling to get to the door. We finally got inside the house and she was already starting to take off my suit jacket. Soon I was out of my jacket and she was already taking my shirt off, but she was going agonizingly slow, she was teasing me and she knew it. Soon but not soon enough my shirt was off and she was already starting on my pants as she was taking them off she purposely kept brushing against my rock hard erection. As soon as she had my pants off I started kissing her again we somehow ended up in the bedroom but oh well we were going up to it any way. I had her pressed up against the wall and she wrapped her legs around my waist. After about twenty minutes of some heavy making out I set her down.

I leaned down and whispered, "You are wearing entirely too much clothing." I started taking her dress off and was astounded at what kind of under wear she had on more like lingerie.

"You like this?" she said panting in my ear.

"More like love it." I said then started kissing her again. I started going south, when I got to the top of her breast I snaked my hands up from her waist to her bra clasp and unhooked it. I slowly started taking it off then threw it across the room and proceeded to kiss her breast. I then knew another of her piercings she had a belly piercing. I smiled against her flat stomach and started sucking on her piercing. I then started going lower and found her two hip piercings. I slowly sucked on them. I slowly started to bring her panties down I then took my own boxers off and proceeded to suck on her piercings. I then went back up to her breast and suckled them. I then positioned myself at her sopping wet entrance and looked at her to see if she wanted to continue. She nodded briefly but stopped me at the last minute.

"Let's bite each other it might enhance the moment." She said then bit my neck so I did the same and pushed myself into her entrance.

"_God you're so tight and wet if feels so good. You were right this did enhance the moment."_

"_Told you so. I love you James._

I then put her legs on my shoulders to be able to go deeper into her. I then leaned down and sucked on her piercing again. We both were in bliss the entire night making love to each other.

Just before we both passed out I thought, _"Can't wait for the honeymoon."_

"_Me either." _

**Hey guys I know been awhile for an update been busy and kinda had writers block anyways sorry its short I try to make it longer next time oh yeah if any of you have ideas for this stories go ahead and pm me and I see if I can make a chapter of it. Love you my dedicated readers. ; P PS I had to reedit but just so you all know the next chapter will be this one but in Poppy's pov hope you all liked the lemon chapter. **


	7. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

Dear readers I just wanted you to know that I am deeply sorry about not updating yet but I have been really busy with school and just so you know I am changing my username from inuyashaluver1258 to Moonlight1258 thank and I hope to update soon .


End file.
